vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Klaus and Genevieve
The relationship between the Original Hybrid Niklaus Mikaelson, and the Witch, Genevieve. Their relationship is currently mostly of sexual nature. Genevieve clearly has a crush on him, as she is possessive of him, jealous, and paranoid of him seeing other women, mostly Cami. However, whether Klaus returns her romantic feelings or sees her as anything more than a "bed fellow" is unknown at this point of time, though he does seem to have some feelings for her, just not as much as her feelings for him. They are known as "Klevieve" ''or "Klenevieve" ''by fans. Early History Genevieve was tricked by Rebekah into bringing Mikael to New Orleans in 1919 so Rebekah and Marcel could be together for real when Klaus fled, (as Klaus disapproved of their relationship). At the last moment, Rebekah backed out and tried to get Genevieve to reverse the spell, but when Genevieve suggested they tell Klaus the truth, Rebekah grabbed a bloodied rag and infected her with Spanish Influenza Genevieve had in her pocket and infected her with the virus. She did the same with Genevieve's friend Clara Summerlin (then a host of Celeste) and they died from severe blood loss. During one of the final pre-prohibition parties in the Abbatoir the night before her death, Genevieve confessed to Rebekah that she liked Klaus and perhaps was even in love with him. The Originals Series Season One In Crescent City, Genevieve gave Cami the recently-deceased Papa Tunde's blade, telling her to drive it into Klaus' heart in exchange for the reversal of Kieran's insanity hex. Although Cami ended up turning the blade over to Klaus, the knife still ended up in the original hybrid's heart, and Bastianna abducted Klaus. In'' Long Way Back From Hell, Genevieve visits Klaus when he awakens and sliced him open from navel to sternum and retrieved the blade while Klaus screamed in agony. Later, Genevieve informs Klaus of Rebekah's secret relationship with Marcel and, eventually, of his sister's plot to bring Mikael to New Orleans to drive him away. Although it takes a while for Klaus to accept his sister's treachery, Genevieve gives him the blade once he decides to avenge himself on Rebekah. During this information session, Genevieve invades Klaus' personal space several times, stroking his face and getting close enough to kiss him at one point, further pointing to the possibility of her infatuation. As payment for informing him of Rebekah's treachery, Klaus lets Genevieve go when she releases him from his bonds. In ''Moon Over Bourbon Street, it is shown that Klaus and Genevieve has started a relationship. When Cami comes to visit Klaus, Genevieve is shown to be jealous of her. In A Closer Walk With Thee,'' '' In The Battle of New Orleans, In From a Cradle to a Grave, Genevieve delivers Klaus' daughter Hope Mikaelson. Before Genevieve is killed by Hayley Marshall she tells her to tell Klaus that she is sorry. Trivia *They both want to get revenge on Rebekah. *Genevieve had a crush on Klaus as shown in flashback. *Like both Rebekah and Kol, Genevieve refers to Klaus as "Nik". *It remains to be seen if the two have genuine romantic feelings for each other. *Genevieve is shown to be very possessive in her relationship with Klaus. *According to Joseph Morgan, Klaus and Genevieve are two extremely damaged people who share a sense of self-loathing and they take it out on each other, physically and agressively. *Genevieve kidnapped Hayley and the baby. *Genevieve initially refuses to kill the baby which may be because of Klaus but later agrees. Gallery -the-originals- 1x17-10.jpg -the-originals- 1x17-8.jpg -the-originals- 1x17-5.jpg klenpaint1.jpg klenpaint2.jpg klenpaint3.jpg Screenshot (54).png Screenshot (55).png Image (1).jpg Bnyuf.jpg 568jf.jpg Khk.jpg Fsf.jpg Dzgfz.jpg Thcty.jpg Nkgt.jpg 1.21 The Battle Of New Orleans 035.PNG 1.21 The Battle Of New Orleans 036.PNG 1.21 The Battle Of New Orleans 034.PNG 1.21 The Battle Of New Orleans 030.PNG 1.21 The Battle Of New Orleans 033.PNG The.originals.s01e14.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 14.05 -2014.05.21 14.13.11-.jpg The.originals.s01e14.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 14.05 -2014.05.21 14.13.05-.jpg The.originals.s01e14.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 14.03 -2014.05.21 14.13.00-.jpg See also Category:Help Needed Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship